Lifeguard Love
by DracoMalfoyLuver1414
Summary: All human. Rosalie, Bella and Alice all go to Splash Country. There they meet three lifegaurds. They keep coming back, day after day. Will the guys notice? T cause im paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is just something I came up with at a water park! Lol tell me if you like it or not. It's all in Alice's POV, unless I say other wise.**

**I do not own Twilight.**

"Hey, Bella and I were gonna go to Splash Country. You wanna come?" Rosalie and I have been talking on the phone since 7:30. It is now 9:45. I like to talk…sue me.

"Sure, when are you going?" I asked, flipping through a fashion magazine.

"Um, now…."

"Well you didn't give me a lot of time to get ready, Rose." I threw the magazine down and ran to my closet. I was still in my pjs. "You do know it usually takes me an hour to get ready for anything, right?"

Rosalie laughed. "Yes I know, Alice. Just throw on your swim suit and we'll pick you up in about 10 minutes."

"What if they're hot guys?" I asked, walking through my walk-in closet.

"Put on water proof mascara like I did."

"Ok, I'll see you soon. Bye!"

"See ya." Rosalie said before hanging up the phone.

Once I found my metallic purple bikini I went to my bath room to put it on. I didn't bother spiking my hair since I'd be getting it wet, so I just left it straight. I carefully put on my water proof mascara, that made my purple-ish eyes stand out, then ran back into my room. Walking back into my closet I found my white shorty shorts and a black tank top. I put those on to cover myself until we got to the park. I put on black flip flops and ran towards the front door. I sighed when I hear my cell ring. "Chelsea Dagger" by The Fratellis began playing.

_Well you must be a girl with shoes like that  
She said you know me well  
I seen you and little Steven and Johanna  
Round the back of my hotel oh yeah_

Someone said you was asking after me  
But I know you best as a blagger  
I said tell me your name is it sweet?  
She said my boy it's dagger oh yeah

who!

I was good she was hot  
Stealin' everything she got  
I was bold she was over the worst of it  
Gave me gear thank you dear bring yer sister over here  
Let her dance with me just for the hell of it

I ran back to my room and looked at the caller ID. It was none other than Rosalie. I answered and ran out the door.

"I'm walking out the door." I hung up before she could speak.

I locked the door behind me and hopped into Rosalie's red convertible. Bella and Rosalie were almost wearing the same thing I was. They both had on shorty shorts, flip flops and a tank top. Rosalie's shorts were black, her tank top and shoes were blood red. Bella's shorts were brown and her tank top and flip flops were turquoise.

"Hey, girls!" I said, excitedly.

Bella giggled and said, "Hi, Alice."

"You girls ready?" Rosalie asked as she put the car in drive.

Bella nodded and I said, "Yup!"

As we drove we rocked out to all kinds of bands. Paramore, Flyleaf, The Fratellis, Colbie Caillat, and Uncle Kracker were the main ones. But we did listen to others like All Time Low, Panic At The Disco and Green Day. Uncle Kracker's "Follow Me" came on and Rosalie turned it down a bit.

"Alice! You should sing!" Rosalie said. She looked at me in the rear view mirror with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Yeah, come on, Alice! Please?" Bella joined in.

I sighed in defeat. "Fine…. Only if you tow do the harmonies and beat."

They both nodded. Bella began snapping her fingers. I took a deep breath and sang, "You don't know how you met me, you don't know why, you can't turn around and say goodbye. All you know is when I'm with you…"

And that's how it went for the rest of the drive. Me singing, Bella snapping and both Bella and Rosalie chiming in for the harmony when needed.

**Sooooo? What do you think? Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! LOL. Review? Please?**

**I do not own Twilight.**

We pulled up to where we pay for parking and Bella turned the music down as we all smiled once we saw who was working here. Mike Newton, we all had recently graduated high school together and by the look on his face I'm guessing he still had a crush on us. He's tried many time to get with one of us, but he's not out type. So, every time he's asked us out we've said no but the next week he'd ask again! That boy just doesn't learn. You've got to admire his persistence though.

"You girls are still lookin' good as I can see," Mike said, eyeing Rosalie, Bella and me. Though to my surprise, his eyes lingered on me. "I like your hair Alice."

"Thanks," I replied, putting on my best smile. My hair used to go half way down my back until last week when Rosalie and Bella talked me into cutting it shorter.

"Welcome. It'll be 8 bucks for parking. Unless one of you wanna go on a date-"

"Oh, just take the money, Mike!" Rosalie handed him the 8 dollars then drove off.

Bella and I laughed and Rosalie said, "He annoys me **SO **much."

I shook my head and Bella said, "Just drive."

*oOo*

Luckily we were able to get a spot near the front. Rosalie put the top on her car and we all stepped out and walked to the entrance. All ready there were eyes on us. I mean there was a beautiful blonde with a rockin body, a beautiful, clumsy brunette—really, Bella's fell twice already—and short, pixie-like girl whose walking looked like dancing. We got a few nods, grins and winks from guys and a few glares from their girlfriends. I giggled and dance on ahead to the wave pool, Rosalie and Bella following.

We sat our stuff down and spread our towels out on the chairs then took off our clothes. Bella was wearing a turquoise bikini and Rosalie was wearing a black bikini. **(Pictures are on my profile, at the bottom.) **Once we put on sun screen—and yes, we did rub it on each other's back just to tease the guys—we walked into the wave pool.

"It's cold," We all said at the same time. We looked at each other, laughed and began splashing water at each other. Were in waist deep water when Rosalie was looking at something behind Bella and me. She held an expression I've seen a million times; eyes wide, mouth open a bit, and cheeks a light pink.

"Uh oh, Rosalie's found her hottie," I said, grinning. She didn't reply with a sarcastic or witty comment like she usually does; she just kept staring, and that's how I knew this was serious. Bella and I turned around and saw the guy she was looking at.

Well… He surely was something. Definitely not my type but just looking at him, he looked like the perfect guy for Rosalie. He had short, curly, dark hair, dimples that showed even when he wasn't smiling, and a muscular body that would make any girl drool over and any guy jealous.

He was standing in the shallow part of the water and looking around. He was wearing red swim trunks and had a black whistle in his mouth.

"He's a lifeguard," Bella said, breaking Rosalie out of her trance. She looked at us then glanced back at him.

"Just go talk to him," Bella suggested.

"I can't, it'd be weird. He wouldn't even notice me," Rosalie said, looking down.

"You're Rosalie Hale. He may not notice you now but he will. You can take my word for it," I said, making her look up at me.

"No…. He notices her now. He keeps looking over here," Bella pointed out. I turned around and sure enough he was looking at her.

Rosalie blushed and looked down again. Her head shot up when he blew his whistle. We all looked over and he was waving his hand. Bella and I locked eyes, grinned then pointed to Rosalie and mouthed 'Her?'

He nodded and waved his hand again. Bella and I pushed her towards him.

"Thanks, girls," Rosalie muttered under her breath sarcastically as she walked towards him.

**Hey, guys, sorry its short! :( I would write more but my computer is going some weird stuff and I'm afraid it has a bug or something. We're gonna get it checked out some day. Once again, I'm sorry.**


	3. AN! Please Read

Hey, I know you hate these but I'm stuck! I need help figuring out a way for Bella to meet Edward, I was thinking maybe you could help? I'd love you forever. And I'm starting another fanfiction since I'm stuck on this one. It's probably gonna be called 'Agent A'.

So, obviously you guessed it, Alice is a Secret Agent. She's on a mission and Emmett and Jasper just kinda get involved. Edward and Bella are already agents and they help Alice with her mission throughout the story. The mission? Protect the Presidents only daughter, Rosalie. I know it doesn't sound that good but please check it out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I'm back! I've written the first chapter for Agent A, so, please check it out! And OMG we had like THOUSANDS of malware and spyware stuff! UGH! But it's all fixed now! Anyway, enjoy!**

Bella and I giggled as Rosalie put on her best smile, flipped her hair and began talking to him.

"I swear, one day she's gonna kill a guy with her looks," I said, sinking down to where my whole body was submerged in water. I stood on my knees, my barley cut through the water.

"Yeah, probably," Bella agreed, looking down at me.

"What if I were this short?"

"Honey…" she patted my head and continued. "You are that short." She grinned and ran off.

"Hey!" I stood up and ran after her. But, curse these short legs.

Once I caught up to her, she was in line for a drink. She smiled as I gracefully hopped over the bar and landed next to her.

"I hate you," I glared. She just rolled her eyes as we stepped up so she could order. Behind the register was a tall, shirtless guy. He had copper colored hair and piercing green eyes. Bella's eyes locked with his and they just stood there smiling for about a minute.

"Hello, I'm Edward. How can I help you?" he said.

"I'm I-Isabella, b-but call me B-Bella. Um a small water please," She stuttered over her words and did he signature Bella-blush.

"Here you go, Bella. I hope to see you again," he smiled and handed her the water. She paid and we walked off.

"You like Edward," I grinned.

"N-No I don't!" she exclaimed.

"Bella…. You're blushing."

"Oh…"

I rolled my eyes. "Look, go grab Rosie from her dream guy and we'll go ride a slide. I'll meet you at our chairs ok?"

"Ok…." Bella wandered off.

Smiling, I walked towards the bathrooms. Me being the ADHD Alice I was ran into someone turning a corner. I stumbled back a bit and said, "Oh, my God, I'm so sorry!"

I looked up and saw this blonde beauty in front of me, his hands on my shoulders, to steady me as if I was gonna fall down. He was shirtless and by the red swim trucks I'm guessing he was a lifeguard. He had curly, honey colored, hair that fell into his beautiful sky blue eyes. He was muscular, lean and tall.

And by tall I mean like 6 something tall. I'm 4'10 and I don't even come up to this guys shoulders.

"Are you ok?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"Y-Yeah…"

_Oh come on, Alice! Get yourself together. Your acting like Bella!_

"I'm Alice, by the way." I held out my hand.

He took it and kissed the top of it. "Jasper. Pleased to meet cha Miss Alice." Aw, he had a southern drawl!

We gazed into each other's eyes until someone called his name. He looked behind me and that's when I realized he was still holding my hand. That made my day.

We let go of my hand and said, "I'm afraid I must be going."

He ducked his head like a good southern gentlemen, smiled and said, "I look forward to seeing you again, Miss Alice."

With that he walked off. I turned and watched him. My heart was pounding and it sped up when I thought about his smile. It was beautiful. _He _was beautiful. His smile reached all the way up to his eyes, making them shine.

**I know it's a weird end but I must also start on chapter 2 of Agent A. Any way I would like to thank a few people.**

**kScenek****- Thanks for being my FIRST reviewer! **

**converse42- Thank you for your random outburst that helped me write this chapter!**

**EternallyJaded**** – Thank you for encouraging me to write more! **

**And last but not least**

**jeannie13****- Thank you for reviewing and Agent A is going well!**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's been a while, I know…. But I'm here now!**

I walked back to the wave pool completely in a daze. My mind was filled with thoughts of him. His hair. His eyes. His smile. _Him._

I hadn't even realized I was back at the chairs until Rosalie broke me out of my trance.

"I know that face! What's his name?" she yelled, making me jump.

"What?" I asked, still in a daze.

"Who did you meet?" Bella asked.

"Oh…no one…" I said, doing a Bella-blush.

"No one my as-" Rosalie started.

"Let's go ride a slide!" I said running off, hoping they were following.

They were because once we were in line Rosalie said, "At least give us his name, Alice."

"Fine. His name is Jasper," I said. Before she could ask anything else about him I changed the subject. "What was your hottie's name?"

Rosalie got this gaga expression on her face and sighed dreamily. "Emmett…."

"Ooooook….." I said awkwardly before locking eyes with Bella. "Oh! Bella met a hottie!"

Rosalie snapped back to reality and looked at her. "Did you now?"

"N-no!"

"His name is Edward! He's a lifeguard," I answered.

"Alice!" Bella yelled.

I just grinned and moved up the stairs as the line shortened. It was fun to listen to Rosalie pressure Bella into giving her the details about Edward. Once we got to the top and it was our turn we got in this huge inner tube together and the life guard pushed us down. And us being girls we screamed.

**Jasper's POV**

Being a lifeguard is…well… always entertaining. Besides saving lives it's always fun to see the looks girls give you, especially if you're good looking. I was currently at the bottom of White Water Rapids, a huge slide with a bunch of twists and turns in the dark. My job was to help people out of the inner tubes and then send the tubes back up to the top on a conveyer belt. Though today I was a bit distracted. My mind was filled with _her._ Alice, is what she called herself. It seemed to fit her. Her small, petite body and her facial features reminded me of a pixie. Her short black hair helped with the image. And her eyes, _oh her eyes,_ they were purple-ish blue. To put it simply, they were beautiful. Scratch that, _she _was beautiful.

A high pitched scream broke me from my thoughts as I watched a tube with three girls come down the last drop. A blonde, and brunette and…Alice. They began laughing but one laugh was a bit higher pitched than the others. It was like wind chimes, musical, beautiful.

I couldn't take my eyes off Alice as I walked over to where the tube was floating, the girls quieting. I was about waist deep in the water. Locking eyes with Alice I smiled and said, "We meet again, Miss Alice."

The blonde and the brunette looked at me then over at Alice. She blushed and the pale pink on her pale skin made her look like a porcelain doll.

Remembering what I was supposed to be doing I pulled them towards the shallow part of the pool, never taking my eyes off Alice. I saw the blonde hit her on the knee and motions with her head towards me. Alice looked at her then back at me. "Jasper, this is Rosalie and Bella." She pointed at the blonde then to the brunette. Her voice was just like her laugh, musical, beautiful.

I smiled and looked at them. "It's a pleasure to meet you. You can hop out now." They did but as Alice got out she tripped, luckily I caught her before she fell down. With one arm around her waist the other on her shoulder, I steadied her.

"Thanks," she said quietly, looking down.

"No problem, "I answered. She walked—no, more like danced—over too Rosalie and Bella who were both grinning. Rosalie….wait Rosalie? Why did that name sound so familiar?

**So? How you like it? ** **Why does Rosalie sound familiar to** **Jasper?**

**Reviews make me smile. Until next time;**

**Peace, Love, Twilight.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Read the AN at the bottom to see why it took me so long.**

**Jasper POV**

Rosalie….. I had a cousin named Rosalie once. Well….I still do but we lost touch when she moved away 8 years ago. I wonder….

I walked over to them, looked at Bella and Rosalie and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

I shook Bella's hand then Rosalie's. Holding on to her hand I grinned and said, "It's nice to see you again, Ladybug." I called her ladybug because the last night before her family was Halloween when we were 10. She was a ladybug, of course. I just hope she didn't think I was some creep.

Her mouth gaped open and she locked eyes with me. She took in a deep breath then screamed, wrapping her arms around my neck and jumping up and down.

"Jasper!" she yelled, in my ear. Her shoulders were shaking and I could tell she was crying.

I pulled pushed her from me and with my hands on her shoulders I asked, "Why are you crying?"

She wiped away her tears and looked up at me. "It's just been years, I've missed you so much."

I chuckled. "I've missed you too, Rose."

She smiled and said, "You need to come over sometime! We need to catch up."

"Yes we do—"

I was cut off by someone screaming and someone else laughing.

I looked over and saw Alice hugging her sides, laughing that beautiful laugh.

"Where's Bella?" Rosalie asked, hands on her hips. I rolled my eyes. _Ah, same old Rosalie._

Alice stopped laughing and pointed to the water where Bella popped out, smoothing back her hair. "She fell."

"And she laughed," Bella said, holding out her hand. Alice took it and helped her up.

Rosalie sighed and walked over to them.

"I better get to work," I said to them. "Will I see you guys again?"

"Of course, silly. I don't think Alice can stay away from you," Rosalie winked at me.

I looked over at Alice and locked eyes with her. Her face grew red and she snapped her fingers at her giggling friends and said, "Walk!"

They walked away and Alice soon followed after saying, "Bye, Jasper."

I was left there, watching her dance off.

**Ok ok, I know this is terribly short but I'm starting a new fanfiction, that I HOPE will go well. And I was gone for so long because of a lot of drama. Family and Friends related. **


	7. AN

**Hey I know this sucks. I mean after all this time I finally upload something and its and authors note. Sorry. I feel really bad. But anyway I have a question for all you readers/reviewers. Lately I've been coming up with new fanfic ideas and I've been writing a lot on my newer ones and have neglected my others. It's kinda confusing me. But anyway. My question to you is what story of mine do you want me to focus on and finish? Oh and before you tell me, I started a new one called 'First Day.' Please check it out.**

**Peace, Love, Twilight.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Emmett POV**

I walked towards the snack bar in a daze. I can't believe I met her. Rosalie. She was beautiful, funny, and she works on cars! She's so my type. I walked towards the snack bar to take my shift, but I was kind of unaware that Edward was trying to talk to me because Rosalie was on my mind. This earned me a slap in the face from Edward.

"Ah! Dudue!" I replied, rubbing my cheek.

"What's up?" Edward asked, grabbing his whistle from under the counter and putting it around his neck.

" 'What's up?' You just slapped me in the face, that's what's up!" I replied, glaring at him.

"Oh, that's awesome. It's your shift. Have fun," Edward said, patting my chest as he walked away.

Well that was weird. Then again it was Edward we're talking about. I shrugged and walked towards the cash register. I saw Rosalie and her two friends get in line. Rosalie and the brunette were laughing while the pixie like girl was blushing like crazy.

"I could totally kick both of you right now," she said, crossing her arms and pouting. She looked cute when she pouted. In a little sister kind of way. That only made Rosalie and the brunette laugh harder.

"Dude, you face looks like its on fire! You've totally got it in for my cousin, Alice," Rosalie said. "Doesn't she, Bella?" Rosalie turned to the brunette.

"Oh, yeah," Bella agreed.

Alice's eyes flickered over to me then back to Rosalie. "You've totally got it in for Emmett, Rose."

All though her back was turned to me, she stiffened up and her fists balled up. "I do not!"

"Then why is your face red?" Bella asked.

"It's not. And what about Edward, huh?" Rosalie asked. So this Bella chick likes Edward, eh?

Rosalie turned around and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw me. Her face was red, which made me grin.

"How can I help you?" I asked.

"Um…" Rosalie blinked a few times.

"Three waters please," Bella chimed in.

I nodded and started getting their order.

"Wait, did you hear everything we said?" Rosalie asked, suddenly.

I handed them their waters and nodded. "Yes, and I was wondering. Do you wanna go on a date with me sometime?" Well… I surely didn't plan this. But the look on Ms. Pixie's face over there told me that she brought me up in their conversation just so I would hear that Rosalie liked me.

"Yes.. I'd-I'd love to," Rosalie said, smiling. "I'll give you my number?"

"Yeah," I handed her a napkin and a pen and watched as she wrote down her number.

"Um… Why do you have a red mark on your cheek?" Alice asked.

"I do! Aw, I'm gonna kill him!" I growled.

"Kill who?" Bella asked.

"Edward, he slapped me," I replied.

"There's my number," Rosalie said, handing me the napkin and pen.

"I'll call you?" I asked.

"Sure. See ya later," she said as she drug Bella away. Alice began to walk away but I grabbed her by the arm and turned her around so she was facing me.

"Thank you," I said.

She smiled and nodded. "You're welcome."

I let go of her and she ran to catch up with her friends.

_Wait….were her eyes purple? _I thought.

**Ok, here it is. Not long but if u readers will review I'm sure they will come more often. Seriously though, reviews motivate me to write. Try it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it's been a while! It's been crazy with school starting soon and what not, but here it is.**

**Bella's POV**

"I can't believe he asked me out!" Rosalie said, while we were walking to the pool. She sounded like a 5 year old on Christmas morning. It was very entertaining to listen to her.

"You're welcome," Alice giggled.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked, obviously confused.

"I brought up Emmett in our conversation because I knew he liked you and he was standing behind you," she smiled. So that was why she suddenly turned the tables.

Rose gasped and hugged her. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

I rolled my eyes and jumped into the pool. It was just an actual pool. Nothing special about it but a few slides. Suddenly water was splashed on my face. "What I do?"

Rosalie and Alice giggled and nodded their heads towards the right. I looked over and sure enough, sitting on a rock next to the waterfall was Edward. I felt my cheeks burn which made Alice and Rosalie laugh.

I faced them and splashed them. "Shut it!"

They both glared at me so I ducked underwater. Yes, Bella, because water is going to protect you from a crazy blonde whose taller than you and a midget pixie who needs anger management classes.

I heard them laugh so I popped my head out of the water and looked at them. They were looking at me with grins on their faces. "What are you guys planning?"

"Oh, nothing Bella. Don't you worry," Alice said, before running over to Edward.

"Wh-what's she doing?" I asked.

"Just talking to him," Rosalie answered, innocently.

"You know, for some odd reason I don't believe you."

"Oooh Bella. Bella, Bella, Bella. Walk with me," Rosalie draped her arm around my shoulders and walked forward, dragging me into the deep end.

"You triple did the triple Bella! That means something's up!" I replied.

"Why do you say that?"

"You and Alice only use that when you're mad at me or you're planning something."

Rosalie looked at Alice and Alice nodded slightly then turned back to Edward. "Oh, well… Let's just say in a few seconds, act like you're drowning." Rosalie smiled sweetly, which kind freaked me out.

"What—"

"Now!" She yelled/whispered. Her hands hit my shoulders with enough force to knock me to the bottom of the 10 foot pool. And since we had to hold onto the railing to say above water, when she pushed me down, my head hit the side of the pool, knocking me out. And on top of that, I had no air. As I slowly sank down I heard the faint screams of my friends and then a whistle blowing.

**Edward POV**

"Bella!" I heard someone yell as I was talking to Alice. I looked over and saw a blonde, who Alice said was Rosalie, as she stared, horrified, into the water.

I looked farther down and saw _her _sinking to the bottom.

_Shit! _I stood on the rock I was sitting on, blew my whistle and dove into the water. I can't let her drown. Not her.

I broke the surface with Bella in my arms and handed her to Rosalie and Alice since they were out of the pool waiting. The drug her up and laid her down on the ground. I quickly jumped out of the pool and kneeled down next to her. Placing my ear on her chest I said, "She has a heartbeat. But it's slowing."

I placed my hand above her nose and mouth and said, "She still breathing. That's good."

I looked up at Rose and Alice who were on the other side of Bella. "Give me some space."

The both nodded and backed up a bit. I looked at Bella and then performed CPR.

A few minutes passed and I noticed Alice and Rosalie were nearly in tears.

Bella coughed, rolled onto her stomach and spit up water. She sat up and blinked a few times and looked around.

"Bella!" Alice and Rosalie screamed then attacked her with hugs. Bella smiled and huged them back.

Once they let go her eyes fell on me. "How can I repay you?"

"You don't need to," I replied.

"You saved my life."

"It's my job."

"There has to be something I could do."

An idea came to me. "Go on a date with me."

She blushed and her eyes widened. "S-sure."

**Alice POV**

_It worked! _Our plan worked! Though I was scared for Bella, I was happy that they we're going to go on a date. After Bella gave him her number he walked off.

"Bella I'm so sorry," Rosalie said, helping her up.

"It's fine. You didn't know I was going to hit my head," she replied.

"Yeah, but it's YOU, I should've known," Rosalie smiled, sadly.

Bella and I giggled a bit and Bella looked at us both. "I love you guys," she said.

"We love you too," I replied, hugging her. Bella hugged me back and I looked at Rosalie. "Come on Rose, get in this."

She smiled and joined our group hug.

"Best friends forever?" Rosalie asked.

Bella and I glanced at each other, smiled then looked back at her. "Best friends forever."

**So, there ya go. I would write the next chapter but I gotta get ready for a party I be a goin to. Lol so thanks to everyone who reviewed and a special thanks to Lizzabird who reviewed every chapter. That just made my day, and thanks for giving me the idea for Bella and Edward. I love ya guys!**

**Peace, Love, Unicorns.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok! This chapter is AAAALLLLL Alice and Jasper! :D**

**I do not own Twilight and I never will. Sad face.**

**Rosalie POV **

We were walking toward a huge water play ground together. **(Pic on profile. Really, go look at it, it's hard to describe and I can't remember the name of the place :P I'm such a fail.)** And by water play ground I mean, water splashing everywhere, slides, and a **huge** bucket of water that dumps on everyone every five minutes. This was Alice's favorite place. She's such a child. Alice was currently a few steps ahead of us, skipping. Every once and a while she do some contemporary dance move, that all those years of dance classes taught her, which ended in people staring at her.

"So, you and Jasper are cousins?" Bella asked.

I smiled. "Yeah. When were five his family and him moved to Texas. We lost touch. And I guess they moved back here and just didn't think about calling us."

"I guess you're glad to have him back?" She asked, watching Alice.

"Definitely. He's like my best friend," I replied.

In one fluid motion, Alice spun around like a ballerina and said, "Hey!"

I laughed. "My best guy friend. You two are my best girlfriends."

"Good!" Alice spun back around and continued skipping/dancing.

Bella and I laughed then began talking about Emmett and Edward.

"Emmett's huge. He kinda scares me," Bella said.

"From what I can tell, even though I only talked to him for like 10 minutes, he seems like a big teddy bear," I said, smiling.

Bella laughed again and opened her mouth as if she was going to say something. But she got cut off.

"Ah!" We both looked at Alice and saw she fell down on her ass. Bella and I locked eyes and bursted out laughing. We both stopped when Jasper stepped into the picture.

"Miss Alice! I'm so sorry!" he said, helping her up.

"Ow, It's fine Jasper. Why do we keep running into each other? No pun intended," Alice asked.

Jasper grinned. "That, is an excellent question, Miss Alice."

Alice giggled and blushed at his accent. They held each other's eyes for a few seconds until Jasper coughed and turned to Bella and I.

"So, um, where are you guys headed?" He asked.

"The place with the big bucket. Can't remember the name," I answered. "What about you?"

"I am also goin' there. I have to run one of the slides," Jasper answered as he looked back at Alice and they continued walking. "I'd never thought I'd say this, but it feels good to be away from Emmett and Edward. They won't shut up about Rosalie and Bella."

"Well these two won't shut up about them," Alice giggled. Bella and I stayed a few steps behind them so they could talk.

**Jasper POV**

I mentally sighed. C'mon, Jasper. Just ask her! She's just a girl!

A beautiful, wonderful, girl with pretty eyes and…and….and she's just perfect. Oh God, I'm falling quickly.

I will ask her though. I have to. I just have to make sure the time is right.

She looked up at me and bit her pink, heart shaped lips. "Has anyone told you that you're freakishly tall?" She cocked her head to the side a bit, making her damp bangs fall into her eyes.

Once I finally found my voice, I answered, "Yes, I believe I have been told that a few times."

She smiled the suddenly stopped. She grabbed both of my wrists and made me face her. My heart beat quickened as well as my breathing.

She put her hand on top of her head and moved it towards me in a slow motion. Her hand hit the middle of my chest and her eyes widened. "I only come up to the middle of your chest! How tall ARE you?"

I had to laugh at that. Her expression was just adorable. "I'm 6"1 Darlin'."

Her mouth gaped open and a cute blush spread across her cheeks making her look even more adorable.

"I-I'm short compared to you!" She replied. She noticed her and was still on my chest, blushed even more and crossed her arms.

"How tall are you?" I asked out of curiosity. Well that and I needed to keep her talking to hear her wind chime like voice. If I'm lucky she'll laugh her bell like laugh.

"I'm 4"10. In other words, short," she replied, looking at me through her bangs.

"I don't mind that you're short. I like your shortness. It makes even more beautiful than you already are," I replied, without thinking.

She perked up and her face turned a cherry red. I could already feel the warmth across my cheeks. I mentally cussed myself out. Why did I say that? Curse her and her big, violet eyes for making me this way.

"Why, thank you Jasper," she replied.

"Anytime, Miss Alice," I replied. Why must my accent slip out when I'm around her? I hated my Texas accent.

Should I ask her now? What do I have to lose? Well, she could say no…

I might as well go for it and get it over with.

"A-Alice..?" She looked up and into my hazel eyes. My throat closed up as I stared into her eyes. Why must she look so gorgeous and make me so nervous?

"Alice we're here," Bella interrupted, tearing me from my thoughts.

Alice's eyes grew bright and she looked over, squealed and ran off with Bella towards the playground. I shook my head and ran a hand trough my hair.

"You like her don't you?" Rosalie asked as she walked with me to the bottom of one of the slides.

"Rosalie, I've never fallen for a girl this fast. Never have I felt such strong emotions over a girl before," I replied.

"She likes you too, you know," she replied.

Though my heart rate picked up I asked, "You don't know that for sure."

"You don't see the way she looks at you. There's pure love behind her eyes."

"Love? How can she love someone she just met today?" _Love…._

"The same way you can, Jasper," she replied then walked towards Bella and Alice who was waving her over, enthusiastically.

Love. Such a simple word, but so complicated. She couldn't possible love me. I'm just me and she's perfect and beautiful. And…and I DO love her. Though I would never admit that to Rosalie. I mean, not even when I don't know how I can love her after just a day. It just doesn't make any since.

**1 hour later**

I looked up at the dark, cloudy sky. Was it supposed to rain today? I sighed and looked around.

I heard a bell like laugh, snapped my head in the other direction and smiled as I watched Alice, Bella and Rosalie walk towards me. Once they reached me Rosalie took hold of Bella's hand and said, "Alice, we're going to get something to drink."

Alice nodded and they walked away. Looking over Alice shoulder I saw Rosalie mouth, "_Ask her out._"

I rolled my eyes and looked down at Alice, my breath caught in my throat once again.

Alice noticed and asked, "You ok?"

I shook it off, forcing myself to breathe. "Yeah, um, Alice I was wondering if you would go on a da—"

_Lightning. Thunder. Rain._ I sighed. I was so close. I blew my whistle a few time as the kids ran towards their parents.

Alice giggled and looked up at the sky. "It's raining."

"Really? Never would've guessed," I replied, laughing.

She bit her lip and nodded as Rosalie and Bella ran over.

"You think we should go?" Bella asked.

"I don't wanna go," Alice whined. I smiled.

"if you guys don't wanna go, you can hang with Edward, Emmett and I. we have a place we go when it rains."

"Sounds good." Alice grinned.

"Follow me," I replied and began walking. Rosalie was beside me in no time.

"Did you ask her out?" she whispered.

"Almost. It started raining."

"Excuses, excuses."

I shook my head and continued walking.

**So, there ya go! It would've been up 2 days ago but I spilt Coke on some computer wires and we just got it fixed. :P Anyway, review, please. And next chapter is everyone in a small room with food for a few hours as it storms. Lol, and oh! You can now add me on Facebook and/or follw me on Twitter!**

**Peace, Love, Unicorns.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Emmett's POV**

It began storming and everyone ran for cover. I had to laugh though. I mean, you're at a water park and they're running away from the rain water. It just doesn't make an since. I shook my head and began walking towards the little, 8 foot by 9 foot snack area the Edward, Jasper and I hang until it stops raining. My mind was fixed on food so when I walked into the building I didn't even notice there were other people here, all watching me.

Half way through a bag of chips I realized that. In mid chew I looked up stared back at them. Jasper, Miss Pixie, Bella and Rosalie were all staring back. "Whaaat?" I asked.

They all looked at each other and the bursted out laughing as Edward came in. He stopped and looked at us, totally confused. I shrugged and continued eating. He shook his head and sat down next to me and stole a few chips. And that's when it hit both of us.

"Rosalie?" I said the same time Edward said, "Bella?"

They all began laughing again; Miss Pixie was literally on the ground, holding her sides while laughing.

Edward and I exchanged glances and both turned to Jasper.

"They didn't want to leave, so I brought them here," he replied.

That made since. Kind of.

"Wait, how do you know them?" Edward asked.

Jasper shrugged. "I ran into Alice-"

"Literally. Ran into. Twice," she interrupted looking up at Jasper.

He smiled, looked down at her and said. "My apologizes Ma'am."

They held gazes until Alice bit her lip and turned away and began talking to the girls.

Jasper walked over to us and sat down in front of us. He grabbed the bag of chips and ate some before throwing the bag back at me.

"Anyway, like I was saying before. I ran into Alice and when it began to rain they we deciding on whether or not to leave. Alice said she didn't want to go so I brought them here. Oh! And Emmett?"

I looked up from the bag and looked at Jasper. He was grinning. "What?"

"Rosalie's my cousin. You hurt her. I kill you."

I almost choked on the chip I was eating. I just stared at him.

"Rosalie's your cousin?" Edward asked, confused and surprised as I was.

"Yep. When we were five, my family moved from here to Texas. We lost touch and a few years later we moved back. I didn't even think about contacting her," Jasper replied.

Edward and I nodded and we both notices when Jasper turned slightly to look at Alice while she was laughing at something Bella said.

"So, Jasper, my buddy, my man, when you gonna ask Miss Pixie out over there?" I whispered to him.

His head snapped towards me and he glared. "You sound just like Rosalie."

Edward laughed. "It's only a matter of time till you two fall for each other."

"Oh, I already fell," Jasper sighed, looking down. "I fell fast and hard."

Then an idea came to me. It was brilliant! All of my plans/ideas were brilliant. Some people may disagree on that but, hey! This one was great and it would get Jasper and Alice together!

"LET'S PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!" I yelled, jumping up and pumping my fist into the air.

Alice and Bella both screamed and held on to each other. Yeah, I'm loud. I know.

"If we must," Rosalie sighed.

"Oh, you must," I replied.

"Fine."

We all sat down in a circle and I grabbed a bottle of water and asked, "Who wants to go first?"

"I do!" Alice said, jumping up and down. I rolled my eyes and tossed her the bottle. She caught it and spun it. It landed on Rosalie.

"Truth or Dare, Rose?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to….kiss Emmett." She grinned.

Rosalie grinded her teeth together and didn't really glare but the emotion behind her eyes was clearly surprise.

"Do what?" she asked.

"Kiss. Emmett. Just get it over with, you're gonna kiss on your date anyway," Alice said.

Rosalie took in a deep breath leaned over the circle and kissed me. She pulled away and I was speechless.

Rosalie sat down and smiled. "Happy Alice?"

Alice nodded. Rosalie spun the bottle and it landed on Jasper.

**Jasper POV**

"Truth or dare, oh cousin of mine?" Rosalie asked in a sweet voice.

I was scared but I still said, "Dare."

Rosalie grinned and I regretted saying that.

"Kiss Alice, Jasper."

**So I just wanted to get something up since my schools gonna start tomorrow. Yaaay. NOT. First day of high school. Yuck. Lol. So Review please and check out my other story called 'Love and Hate'. I only have the preface up but I'm wokin' on it. Chapters are going to be coming later since school and all that 'Jazz'. But I'll try to update when I can.**

**Ph and I forgot to say that the links to my facebook and twitter are on my profile :P**

**Peace, Love, Unicorns. **


	12. Chapter 12

**First day of Freshman year is over! Yes! Lol, I decided I was gonna put something up before all of the homework starts coming.**

**Jasper POV**

I just stared at Rosalie. My cheeks felt warm and my eyes were defiantly wide with surprise.

"Rosalie!" Alice shrieked, bringing me back to reality. I watched Alice as she yelled at my cousin.

"Pay back's a bitch," Rosalie simply said.

"You are a bitch!" I smiled; she looked so cute when she was mad.

"That's why you love me!"

"I know!" Alice grinned and hugged Rosalie. It was surprising because she switched emotions so quickly. I've never seen anyone do that before.

Bella sighed. "Rosalie and I think she may be Bi polar."

Then it happened again. Alice's head snapped in her direction and she yelled, "I am not Bi!"

Everyone laughed and Emmett said, "I can see why you think that."

Alice pouted. Like, literally, pouted! She stuck her bottom lip out and put on big puppy dog eyes. That one look shut me up. I looked at her for a second or so, that pout broke my heart for some reason. I looked down.

Once everybody calmed down, Edward spoke up. "Well, Jasper, I believe it was your dare."

"Go on, go on," Emmett said, gesturing to me and Alice with a wave of his hand.

I looked over at Alice and saw her looking down and playing with her thumbs. Sighing quietly, I leaned towards her and placed one of my hands on the side of her face. My fingers got tangled in her short, now dry hair. She looked up and into my eyes and batted her eye lashes without thinking.

I lost all thoughts as I leaned down and her lips met mine. The kiss was just a simple lip lock for about 4 second but an intense passion came with it. She wrapped her arms around me and I felt her fingers move through my hair as the kiss deepened a bit. We were both totally oblivious to the world around us; it was just me and her. That's all that mattered.

And then it happened.

"JASPER!"

Alice and I pulled apart and leaned away from each other quickly. I noticed everyone else was gone, giving up some privacy.

I jumped to my feet as did Alice. "Maria!"

Maria was a lifeguard here also. I dated her for a few months and she's been obsessed with me ever since.

"I can't believe you'd cheat on me!" Maria said.

"Wh-"

Alice cut me off. "You're dating her and you have the nerve to kiss me?"

She looked pissed. Her hands were on her hips and she was glaring at me.

"Alice, no. She's just-" Maria cut me off this time.

Maria ran over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. "I'm just his girlfriend. We've been together for 3 years."

Alice's arms dropped and her eyes began to water. She walked towards the door and opened it. I pulled Maria off of me and grabbed Alice's wrist before she left. "Alice, please. You have to believe me when I say Maria and I are not together."

"Let go of me Jasper." I did what she asked and she turned to me, crying. "And to think… I actually liked you. A lot."

I was left standing there, watching as Alice ran off in the rain.

Next thing I knew, Maria began making out with me. That's when I snapped.

I pushed her off with a little too much force. She stumbled back and her back hit the wall.

"What the hell was that?" I yelled.

"What do you mean, Jazz?" she asked, innocently.

"We are NOT together and we never will be!" I yelled.

"You love me! You and I both know that!" she yelled. To make matters worse Emmett, Rosalie, and Bella all ran in.

"What the hell did you do to Alice?" Rosalie yelled, stepping in front of me.

"It's her fault!" I pointed to Maria.

Emmett looked over and sighed at the sight of Maria. He walked over to her, picked her up and threw her out. "LEAVE JASPER ALONE!" he yelled as she ran away. He walked back in and slammed the door.

"Now, what happened?" Bella asked.

"Where's Alice?" I asked.

"With Edward," she replied.

"Yeah, she came running towards us crying and jumped into Edward's arms! We tried to ask her what was wrong but she just cried and hugged Edward!"Rosalie yelled, obviously still pissed.

"Dude, what happened?" Emmett asked.

I took in a shaky breath and ran a hand through my hair. "Alice and I were kissing, Maria came in and acted like we were together and Alice got the impression that I was using her to cheat on Maria and she ran out."

"Go, find her," Rosalie moved out of my way and I ran out the door.

**So there ya go! The next chapter is gonna be Alice's POV about the kiss, Maria and then with Edward. I hope u like! Please Review!**

**Peace, Love, Unicorns.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry, it's been a while. I've been obsessed with writing my newer story called 'Love and Hate'. Check it out please; I have 9 chapters up already. **

**I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn or The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner. And speaking of that, has anyone read The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner? I'm almost done; I just want to know your thoughts on it.**

**Alice POV**

The kiss. It was….like no other kiss. It was hot but…also cold. It's hard to explain but there was something about it that made fireworks go off. It was like there was nothing else in the world but me and him.

That moment was ruined quickly.

"JASPER!"

I quickly pulled away from him. I looked around and a pretty tanned girl with long black hair and black eyes was standing at the door. I could tell that everyone else had left, giving us some privacy.

I jumped to my feet the same time Jasper did.

"Maria!" Jasper said.

"I can't believe you'd cheat on me!" she yelled.

"Wa-"

I cut Jasper off. "You're dating her and you had the nerve to date me?"

I was pissed. I was glaring at Jasper with my hands on my hips, waiting for a reply.

"Alice, no. She's just-" This time, Maria cut him off.

She ran forward and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm just his girlfriend. We've been dating for 3 years."

I can't believe him. My arms dropped to my sides and I could feel my eyes start to water. I shook my head and walked to the door. Before I could leave, a hand grabbed my wrist.

"Alice, please. You have to believe me when I say Maria and I are not together." It was Jasper. And…I wanted to believe him but I just couldn't.

"Let go of me, Jasper," I said. He did so and I turned to him, crying. "And to think…I actually liked you. A lot."

With that said, I ran away. I ran for a good few minutes, still crying. I probably looked like a freak. I finally saw them. I cried harder and ran into Edward's arms. I don't know why I did; I mean, I'd usually go to Bella or Rosalie but something just pulled me to him.

"A-Alice?" Edward asked, stumbling back a bit. He wrapped his arms around me to hold up my weight because I was literally leaning on him with my arms locked around his neck.

"Alice, what did he do to you?" Rosalie asked. You could tell by her tone that she was pissed. Rosalie was the mother to Bella and I. She was always there to beat people up if they upset one of us.

I didn't answer. I just continued to cry.

"Go talk to Jasper. I'll take care of her," Edward said. He then lead me into one of those family restroom things, closed the door and locked it. "Alice, what's wrong?"

"J-Jasper…" I tried to calm myself before I said the rest. "He was using my to cheat on his girlfriend…"

Edward looked puzzled. "Girlfriend?"

"Yeah…" I sniffed. "I think her name was Mario or something…"

Edward chuckled lightly. "Maria?"

"Yeah.."

"Alice. Maria and Jasper did date but Jasper broke up with her like 4 months ago. She's obsessed with him and will do anything she can to get near him," Edward explained.

"So, he's not dating her?" I asked, hopefully.

"Nope," Edward answered.

"I need to find him," I said.

"I'm not stopping you," Edward replied, opening the door.

I ran out then stopped and turned back to Edward. I smiled. "Thanks, Edward."

He smiled back. "You're welcome, Alice. Now, go find Jasper."

I didn't need to be told twice. I ran and ran until I literally ran into someone. I fell down and yelped.

"I'm so sorry, Alice!" It was Jasper.

He helped me up and I said, "QUIT running into me."

He smiled for a second but then it disappeared and he looked down. "Alice… I-"

I cut him off. "Jasper it's fine. Edward explained everything."

"He did? So you're not mad?"

I nodded and smiled. "How could I be mad at you?"

His smile turned into a grin. "Alice… would you…

"Yes, I will be your girlfriend," I answered. "I mean, I already kissed you."

He looked at me then bent down and kissed me.

Best. Day. Ever.

**I know, I know. It's short, blah, blah, blah. Bite me, will you? Lol cheack out my other story please! Review!**


	14. LAST CHAPTER!

**This is the last chapter. **

**Alice POV.**

One month. It's been one whole month since Rosalie, Bella, and I met the guys. One month and we were all like a family. One month and I'm completely in love with Jasper. One month. We were currently lying on the chairs, watching the guys as they walked around the shallow part of the wave pool, just doing their job. The guys however, didn't know we were here.

With my big rimmed, white sunglasses on I said, "So, my parents said we could all move down there and live with them."

Rosalie sat up a bit and looked over at me. "I'd love to see Carlisle and Esme again."

"Same here, it's been forever. Where did you say they live again?" Bella asked eyes glued to Edward's back.

"A few miles away from Hollywood," I replied, smiling as I thought about my parents.

"That'd be amazing, but… what about the guys?" Rosalie asked.

"They said they could come live with us too," I smiled.

"Gotta love your parents," Rosalie replied.

"We should probably talk to the guys about this," Bella said.

"You're right," I said. I took of my sunglasses and laid them on the chair and walked over to the guys with Rosalie and Bella. "Ok, Rose, you tell Emmett about it and Bella, you tell Edward."

They nodded and walked toward their boyfriends. I walked up behind Jasper and wrapped my tiny arms around his waist with a sigh. He turned to where we were facing each other.

"Why, hello, Darlin'," he said with a smile.

"Hi," I replied looking up at him with a smile.

We stood there, staring into each other's eyes until he broke the silence. "So, the guys and I were thinking about quitting our job."

"What? Why?" I asked. It may be a little easier to tell him what my parents said after all.

"We want to spend more time with you guys. You can't keep coming back here, you're getting burnt," he shrugged.

"Oh, well that makes what I'm about to say a lot easier," I replied.

"And what is that?" he asked.

"Well, you know I moved down here with Rosalie and Bella a few years ago right?" He nodded. "Well my parents want me to move back in with them. Rosalie and Bella are also coming and…my parents said it was ok if you, Emmett, and Edward moved with us."

He looked surprised. "Really?"

I nodded.

"Well…that's very generous of you parents. I'd be honored to go," he smiled.

"Really?" I bounced up and down. I can't believe it!

"Yes," he laughed. "Are Edward and Emmett going?"

"I'm sure they will. They'd do anything for Bella and Rose," I replied. "We're leaving in two days, by the way."

"Well we'll have to quit today," Jasper replied.

Just then Edward and Emmett came over with Rosalie and Bella.

"We're quitting today aren't we?" Emmett asked.

Edward and Jasper nodded and that's exactly what they did. They quit and we moved to sunny California.

**Yooo! It's over! Lol, if you guys want I can to a sequel about their life in California? They get jobs like, acting? Idk, tell me what you think and check out my other stories, like 'Equinox' and 'Love and Hate.'**

**Peace, Love, Unicorns. **


End file.
